Cafeína
by Sakum1
Summary: Existen personas que con alcohol se vuelven alegres y sociables, y otras que con el café, se ponen fuera de control.


**.**

—Maldito … no vuelvo a tomar … es malo… maldito…

Erza estaba sentada en una de las esquinas del gremio Fairy Tail. Se abrazaba ella misma con ambas manos mientras no dejaba de temblar. Hace pocas horas, había ingerido algo mas de seis tazas de café que Juvia consiguió en una misión que preparó con esmero. Erza no evito sentirse atraída por la fragancia dulce y a la vez fuerte de la bebida, así que le pidió a Juvia una taza… luego otra… ya ni se dio cuenta cuando fue que ella sola se sirvió las siguientes.

Ahora pagaba el precio

Una vez mas, sintió su estomago encogerse y maldijo al café por enésima vez. Sus sentidos estaban mas alerta que nunca, escucho un ruido en el primer piso del gremio y se levanto enseguida para ir a investigar. Una voz detrás de ella le saco un grito ensordecedor

—Shh…

—¡Maldito Jellal! Me asustaste

El aludido soltó una risotada.

—No puedo creer que la debilidad de Titania sea la cafeína. Ven, te llevo a casa.

Erza se quedó viendo al chico mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla a caminar derecha.

—No estoy lisiada — Renegó pero al dar el paso su cuerpo se fue de lado. Menos mal que los brazos de Jellal la acogieron y le evitaron una buena caída. Erza se vio en esta situación y no pudo mas que sonrojarse y pedirle al chico que la soltara.

—No te dejare en estas condiciones. Anda, no seas terca.

Jellal se negaba a soltarla. La temperatura cálida en Erza traspasaba su armadura y le llegaba a él de lleno. Tuvo que voltear la mirada y pensar en cosas desagradables para que el hechizo que Erza le estaba provocando pasara, o tendría remordimientos que luego no podría quitarse.

—Jellal… — murmuro Erza ya de pie.

—¿Mhh?…

—Sera mejor que me sueltes. Hablo enserio

El chico entendió el peligro detrás de sus palabras y soltó dejó caer ambos brazos de la cintura de Erza. Retrocedió un paso y la miró cauteloso. La puerta del gremio chirrió al abrirse y una silueta oscura apareció bajo el marco. Con la luz apagada, apenas se distinguía la sombra y su lento avance hasta donde estaba Jellal y Erza sujetada de la mesa para mantenerse recta.

Gray le lanzó una mirada a Jellal, y tomó del brazo a Erza para luego girarse con Jellal y escuchar su reclamo

—Eso fue muy raro —pensó en voz alta. Erza ni lo volteó a ver.

—Jellal… —lo regaño Erza. Gray la tomó por la cintura donde antes habían estado los brazos de Jellal en un acto de "reclamo de propiedad"

—Si alguien me hubiera dicho que tomó de más… — musitó el mago de hielo. Volteó a ver a la chica que se sonrojó de inmediato. No estaba acostumbrada a ser cuidada tan directamente y aun se sorprendía. Gray le respondió con una bella sonrisa y con la mano libre la quitó un mechón carmín del rostro. Estuvo a punto de besarla, esta vez de manera más intensa…

—Yo me largo. Estas escenas cursis apestan — Jellal empezó a caminar a la puerta con una mirada de asco total.

— ¡Deberías aprender! A ti no te gustarán, pero Wendy ama esas cosas

La voz de Erza tenía un extraño toque de burla y picardía. Jellal se quedó como pegado al suelo al recordar a su querida Wendy, aunque optó por seguir su camino como si las palabras antes dichas no el afectaran. Cerró la puerta del gremio con un fuerte golpe. Gray miraba a Erza confundido… ¿algo había pasado que él no sabía?

Volteo a ver de soslayo a la chica. Algo en su temperatura no iba bien. Tal vez esta enferma…

—Vamos a casa — le dijo seco. Erza se estremeció un poco. La reacción de Gray solo era porque se enojó por la presencia de Jellal a solas con su novia pero ella lo malinterpretó.

—Gray… — empezó a decir ella; debía disculparse pero las palabras se negaban a salir. Se separó un poco del cuerpo frio del mago y se sentó en la mesa del gremio cruzando ambas piernas y recargándose hacia atrás en sus manos — ¿Por qué me cuidas tanto? ¿Qué te gustó de mí, por encima de las demás? ¿Te gusta Juvia? ¿La deseas? ¿Has fantaseado con ella? ¿Y Lucy? ¿Qué sientes por ella?

La mueca del mago era para fotografía: La mandíbula desencajada, los ojos abiertos y el cuerpo entumido… ¿Qué rayos pasa con Erza?

Era solo el café, o el subconsciente que no aguantaba más la situación

Para calmar su parloteo, hizo lo que tenía ganas de hacer desde que llegó al gremio; se acercó a ella ignorando el hecho de verla enfurruñada, y la besó sin más. Apenas un toque, pero logró devolverle a Erza la calma y tiñó sus mejillas de un rojo igual al de su pelo.

—Gray…

—Ya no digas tonterías — la interrumpió con otro beso, esta vez un poco más intenso que el anterior. — ¿Lucy? Es una hermana. ¿Juvia? No, imposible, ni en mil años.

—¿Otra amiga? — soltó la maga con sarcasmo. Gray solo rio

—Si, Para que entiendas, es como si yo te hablara de Jellal o tal vez, Laxus

Erza respondió con cara de asco. Gray sonrió, pero pronto se dio cuenta que las reacciones con la cafeína iban más alla que un parloteo innecesario: Erza se volvió excepcionalmente sincera.

—No sientas celos de ellos. En todo caso, con quien alguna vez pensé como un hombre fue en Cheney Roge, de Saberthoot. Y si, se que eran nuestros enemigos pero no pude evitarlo. Lo siento — finalizó con una sonrisa sincera.

Gray se quedó –literal- congelado. Maldijo en momento en el que mencionó el tema…

Maldita lengua suelta de Erza

Maldito café

Maldito él mismo.

...

Oh, perdón por esto, pero me declaro fan del GrayZa :3.

No sé, es inevitable verlos y no ponerlos en pareja ^w^


End file.
